Death By Nature
by E-Zuffy
Summary: This a heart stoppingly good romance, Zoro and Nami end up in the middle of a storm, in a tiny hut! Romance? Or Death? Read on to find out... Zoro x Nami
1. Chapter 1

DEATH BY NATURE 

**A/N:**

T_his chapter is going to be good, I am going to try and skip the boring bits, and go straight to the romance!_

_Please read on…_

Death by nature… 

Once apon a time in a land far, far away… (Oh yeah, sorry, I said that I was going to skip the crap…)

Zoro and Nami had split off from the crew to find shelter; all they have is their back packs (and of course… Zoro's swords) the snow was falling, thick and heavy. It would be nightfall soon. They were in deep woodland and were both kind of scared, well… Nami was anyway.

Zoro was walking ahead of Nami humming a tune. Nami was walking slightly behind Nami was sneering at him whilst looking around impatiently for some shelter. She began to get agitated and scared so ran up to Zoro for his protection.

"Hey, what's up?" Nami pants, acting cool.

"Nothing!" Zoro says bluntly, "Are you cold?" He asks

"No, I'm fine" She answers, "Where is that hotel?"

"Hotel?" Zoro questions with a raised eyebrow, "We aren't going to a hotel, we will be lucky if we can find a hut" He said looking around.

"A Hut?" Nami sighs.

"Well, I have plenty of body heat" He smiles.

"Good! Because you are going to need it, we are going to freeze" She says looking a bit scared.

Zoro and Nami walk on a bit more, soon it is dark, very dark. Nami sticks by Zoro's side, not wanting to leave him.

"WOW!" Zoro shouts. Nami screams and falls to the ground. "A hut, or at least a shelter." Zoro picks Nami up, like the groom picks his bride up when entering their house, and runs to the tiny shelter. Zoro puts Nami down next to the door and knocks impatiently, "come on, come on" He mutters tapping his foot.

"Look's like no-one is in" Nami says getting up. Zoro looks through a crack in the wood and realises that the hut is empty.

"Shit…" Zoro shouts. Nami gets up and looks through the crack too. "What now?" She questions staring at Zoro. Zoro looks at the door and tries the handle…"Screw it" He says breathing heavily. He raises a foot and lands it smack on the middle of the door, making it swing open with a squeak.

"Lets go!" Zoro exclaims, picking up Nami again. Nami raises a hand to stop him, "I can do it myself" and she walks in. Zoro follows closing the door behind him. Nami puts her backpack on the floor getting a sleeping bag out and laying it neatly on the floor. Zoro chucks his sleeping bag out and throws it on the floor whilst going back outside.

He returns about 5 minutes later with a lantern full of flame. "I bring fire!" He pants and places it on a hook so it is between him and Nami. He shuts the door and places his bag in front of it for he broke the lock.

Zoro lay in his sleeping bag with his clothes on, it was freezing, Nami looks at him smiling.

"Are you ok?" Zoro asks worryingly. Nami stares at him, "I'm freezing". Zoro stands up, takes his coat off and gives it to Nami.

"Thank you Zoro" She smiles and stares at the flame, whilst Zoro stares at Nami's beautiful face. Treasuring each moment.

But what Nami and Zoro didn't know was that the snowfall was no ordinary snow, it was a storm. A storm which would trap them in their little hut, to be left and…

Death by Nature… (Where do you think that I got my title?)

**A/N:**

I hoped that you liked it…Please read my next chapter…

Please review…

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Death By Nature: Chapter 2 

_A/N:_

Thank you for reviewing, I enjoyed reading them (as always) I hoped that you liked my last chapter, this one is going to be a bit romantic! Please read on …

Zoro woke up first that morning, he was still freezing, and he sat up in his sleeping bag and sighed. Staring at Nami he crept closer to her and admired her from up close. He stared at Nami's face, her pure face, an angels face would stand no chance compared to hers. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her face with a smile on his face, suddenly the cold which he once felt had gone, his body was filled with warmth, just being next to her made Zoro's big worries seem like nothing more than a freckle on his arm.

Zoro puts his Lips to Nami's ear and smells her hair; "I love you" He whispers and kisses her on the forehead.

- - -

- - -

Zoro is outside practicing without a top on.

Nami groans and wakes up, she wraps her sleeping bag around herself and sleepily stands up. She walks to the crack in the wood and watches Zoro practicing, biting her lip she smiles and walks to the door.

"Aren't you cold?" She asks leaning on the doorframe. Zoro is balancing on one foot and he strikes out with one of his swords, "I have an inner hot tub" He says, and strikes again with his sword. Nami giggles and brushes her hair back, still staring at Zoro. "The snow seems to be falling faster" Nami says admiring the snow like Zoro admired her that morning.

"Yeah, you had better get inside" Zoro says, harassing the air with his swords (again)

"What ever you say my…" She walks inside and closes the door "…my love" she sighs sitting back down and looking at her maps.

- - -

- - -

Zoro is sat down against a wall and Nami is next to him. They are both wrapped up in their sleeping bags and they have all their clothes on. It's still freezing.

"What's the time?" Zoro asks. Nami looks outside and murmurs to herself, "Late evening" She says. "We had best stay here tonight," She says staring into Zoro's eyes. "Yeah" Zoro agrees.

"I'm freezing" Nami complains and she snuggles up to Zoro, Zoro puts his arm around her and smiles. "Nami" Zoro whispered. "I think that I…" He stops and thinks, "I think that we should leave in the morning" He says quickly and strokes her hair.

Nami closes her eyes feeling completely safe. She smells him and a big grin appears over her face, "Yeah, lets leave tomorrow" Nami agrees.

Zoro stares at Nami, cuddled up to her he feels like a king.

Nami looks up at Zoro, he stares back and they look at each other, enjoying the moment, Zoro tries to speak but is stopped by Nami's finger.

"Don't talk" Nami whispers. She moves in closer to him, still staring at him, not letting him out of her sight. Zoro closes his eyes as their lips make contact and Zoro feels as if all of his Christmases had come at once. Nami feels the same, slowly playing with his tongue and holding his face, Zoro holds her body thinking how lucky he is.

When they stop (…about time as well…) Nami snuggles up to Zoro again.

"This cold could be the death of me" she jokes.

"Yeah, Death by Nature!" Zoro says kissing her hair and holding onto her as if she was dangling off of a cliff.

A/N:

I hoped that you liked it! 

Thank you for reading!  
Please review! (I would like to know your thoughts on my story!)


	3. Chapter 3

Death By Nature 

A/N:

Hello, I have had a request, a request to make the chapters longer, so her you go "NingaAngel"! I have made this chapter longer (and all future chapters)

_Please read, and enjoy…_

Zoro and Nami slept (in separate beds) like babies, Nami was cuddled up to Zoro and Zoro was cuddled up to Nami. They were the perfect couple. Around 10am (They were up late last night) Zoro awoke with a yawn.

Zoro opened his eyes and smelt Nami's hair, kissed her on the head, and slowly put her down on the floor. All the time he was thinking about how beautiful she was, every now and again kissing her and checking on her!

Zoro was freezing; eventually Zoro sat back down next to Nami, after stretching his legs, and relaxed next the gorgeous woman by his side, the woman in which he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Zoro let Nami's head fall on his shoulder, he closed his eyes and sighed thinking about how lucky he feels, eventually he fell asleep again, feeling comfortable and safe in her arms.

Nami awoke around half an hour after Zoro had fallen asleep. She done exactly as Zoro did; She got up, smelt Zoro's hair, kissed him on the head, and slowly placed his head on the floor.

Nami stood up stretched her legs and began to Dance around the room, she was the happiest she had ever been in a long, long time. She danced herself over to the far corner of the hut where she found; carved in the wood:

Zoro 

_Loves_

_Nami_

Nami smiled at it and took the same rock that Zoro had used and next to his, she carved:

_Nami_

_Loves_

_Zoro_

Nami smiled at the writing once moor and stared at Zoro for a while, She just watched him and took in every small detail on his face encase she never saw him again, which obviously would never happen…Or would it?

Eventually Nami left Zoro and began to stare out the window, pure white, all the way around the rim of the window; she stared there in wonder looking at the pure white.

"Not a tree in sight" Nami whispered. She went back to Zoro and sat next to him, now she was really cold, she put Zoro's arm around her and a sleeping bag over her, she closed her eyes and lay there, with a huge grin on her face, and every now and then, she would smell Zoro, Making sure that she never forgot his scent.

Just as Nami was about to fall asleep she opened her eyes quickly. "Pure white" She confusedly said "Pure white?" She said again. "Oh, shit" Nami said standing to her feet, not caring about Zoro now, his head banged on the floor with a CRASH! Nami didn't care, she had bigger issues to worry about, and she ran to the window and began staring at it, more closely now.

She began to shake again, not from the temperature, but from fear, she didn't want to believe what she was thinking, but she new it was true.

Zoro woke up and stared at Nami.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"Shit… shit… SHIT!" She repeatedly said.

"What?" Zoro asked, she seemed to be traumatised so Zoro stood up and grabbed her by both arms, he kissed her quickly and she calmed down, she was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong darling?" He questioned again. Nami stared at the window, eyes wide open. Zoro followed her gaze and looked at the window questionly. He let go of Nami and stared at the window, just as Nami had. It wasn't long before he realized that behind the window lay snow, and that meant one thing… they were trapped…

- - -

- - -

Zoro and Nami were sat in their usual places, Nami laid on Zoro, and Zoro was stroking her hair.

"It's all going to be ok" Zoro reassured her "we will be ok!"

"Are we going to die?" Nami asked. Zoro thought for a while and finally said "No".

Nami trusted him so decided to let her fate rest in his hands, she stared at his face again, "I love you" she said confidently.

Zoro replied with "I love you too! I always have kind of admired you from a distance, now you are close to me you look even more beautiful, you are my only star, my only dream… My only love" He said staring her in the eye. Nami began to creep closer to him and she kissed him passionately, Zoro enjoyed this, and of course, Nami did too. Nami slowly slipped her tongue in his mouth and began to unzip his trousers…

A/N:

Ok! I would like you to R&R and tell me if you think that there should be a lemon next! Ok? So tell me what you think: Should there be a Lemon in the next chapter?

I expect at least a total of 10 reviews before I type my next chapter, so I want a total of ten reviews (that's another 5)!

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Death By Nature 

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews, you successfully gave me 10 reviews, and for that I thank you.

_This chapter is going to be a Lemon; I just thought that I would warn you._

As Nami unzips his trousers Zoro picks Nami up and lifts her dress up revealing a thong. Nami wraps her legs around Zoro's Masculine body and pulls his boxers down a bit to reveal a very large dick; Nami pushes her thong aside and places Zoro dick into her fanny. She moans hormonally as Zoro begins to move around.

Zoro pushes her against a wall, she moans louder as Zoro rams his dick in and out of her fanny. Zoro begins to bite her neck, and she lifts his head up and begins to kiss him, Nami undoes her bra and takes off her top, Zoro takes off his top and begins to suck on Nami's nipples. Nami looks down at him and hold onto his head for support.

Zoro puts Nami down and bends her over telling her to stay still. Nami bends over as he says and stretches both arms on the wall, she stares down waiting for Zoro to do whatever he wants to her, she wasn't exactly picky.

Nami moans again as Zoro shoves his dick up Nami's ass, he holds onto her thighs and shoves his fingers up her tight fanny, whilst Nami moans loudly and begins to sweat. Zoro is beginning to moan a little bit as he runs out of energy, he begins to sweat also. Zoro lets go of Nami and he lays down telling Nami to sit on top of him, Nami sits on top of him and places his dick into her fanny (again!), she slowly begins to bounce up and down on Zoro's erection. Zoro moans a little bit louder as he grips her thighs and sweats rapidly, Nami begins to fiddle with her nipple erection, whispering Zoro's name hormonally.

Zoro begins to tense his muscles as white liquid from his dick pours in to Nami's vagina, Nami stops bouncing on Zoro and kneels down over Zoro's dick; she begins to mop up all the white liquid with her tongue, whilst doing this she begins to grab Zoro's dick and pushes and pulls, rapidly, making Zoro begin to Moan again (yeah! U knows what the white liquid is!)

When Nami stops, she looks up at Zoro, Zoro looks at her, "Want to go again?" she asks.

"Yeah" Zoro pants back to her, he raises his hand and wipes a bit of white liquid, which had fallen from Nami's lip and Nami licks the white liquid out of his hand. _Yum yum _she thought.

- - -

- - -

_1 hour later (both fully dressed and in their sleeping bags)_

When they finish (finally!) Nami lies back on Zoro shivering.

"It's even colder now," she says.

"Well, it would be, you just got practically naked!" He smiles, shivering a tiny bit as well.

"I'm scared she said again" staring at Zoro's magnificent face.

"I wont let anything happen to you" Zoro reassures her.

- - -

- - -

The next morning Nami is staring at the snow and Zoro is behind her looking through their bags.

"Darling" Zoro says worriedly. Nami turns around and looks at him "what's the matter?" she questions. Zoro looks her dead in the eye "we don't have much food left, and our water is running low" he says frowning at her not knowing how she was going to take it.

Nami looks back at him "ok" she says simply and begins to look at the snow again, Nami begins to think about their situation.

_Rite! The pros and cons of our situation: Cons; we have no food, we have no water, we are trapped, the temperature is decreasing rapidly and I am starving, my lover is freezing, in fact, we both are, I don't think that we can survive much longer!_

_Ok then what about the Pros? Pros; I had hardcore sex with a swordsman last night._

_I think that the pros and cons are about even._

Nami smiles and turns around to Zoro, "how long will the food and water last us?

Zoro looks up at her again "about 1 day" he says "…and the water about half a day" he carries on looking through the bag. Nami looks at him again "can't you just get water from the ice?" she questions.

"I would, but, it isn't ice yet, it is snow, so if I break the glass all of the snow would fall in on us and considering the storm is still at it's worst stage…" he pauses "we wouldn't make it"

Nami begins to get really worried and for the first time makes a statement, she whispers to her self,

"We are going to die!"

A/N:

_I_ hope that you liked this chapter_, that's the lemon over and done with, in next few chapters Zoro and Nami might get a bit sexual, but I am not sure_!_ I would like 5 reviews before I write my next chapter (that's a total of 15) thank you for reading!_

_(Please R&R)_

_P.s: for those of you who don't know; the white stuff was cum (sperm)_


	5. Chapter 5

Death by Nature 

A/N:

_Hi guys, sorry I haven't put a story up in a while, I was … busy. Anyway, lets get back to the story; this chapter is gong to be good (as always). _

Zoro and Nami sat next to each other cuddled up, sharing their body heat. Nami was shaking and she had no energy. Zoro was basically the same.

It was a week after Zoro had told Nami how much food they had.

Zoro gripped onto Nami and smelt her hair, as he always does. He took in her beautiful scent. Even though they both felt dead inside, Nami's hair was alive and full with energy. Zoro enjoyed the moment, he began to think about what they had done together; their first kiss. Zoro smiled and smelt her hair again; a tear fell from his eye.

_We aren't going to make it _he thought.

Zoro was out of energy, so was Nami but she was suffering worst, she hadn't had food for almost 5 days, they had managed to get some water from the window, but that had run out recently too, the snow was melting and dripping through tiny gaps in the glass, what worried Zoro the most was the lack of oxygen that they had, both of them couldn't breath very well, and Nami had being repeatedly fainting throughout the last couple of days.

Zoro looked up at the roof of their hut, he began to think long and hard, about when they made it out, _if _they made it out, then how would they raise their new baby…

He was stopped in his tracks by a noise. He raised an eyebrow and stood up, he frowned and lent against the wall, gasping for air, he had a tiny bit of energy left. A grin appeared across his face.

"Footsteps!" he gasped. Zoro pressed his ear against the wall, the footsteps were becoming louder. Zoro used the rest of his energy and began to shout for help, he banged on the wall rapidly. Finally he fell silent and listened intently. What he heard were footsteps walking away, but it wasn't walking away, it was galloping. Zoro began to cry and collapsed, realising that it was just a deer, or a wolf of some kind, he lay on the floor and breathed heavily, his hopes of getting out alive plummeted.

- - -

- - -

Zoro lay on the floor holding his knees for warmth. He stared at Nami who was sound asleep, he tried to sit up, but he couldn't, it felt a if one hundred and one Don kreigs were holding him down. Zoro looked at Nami, thinking about how lucky he was to be with her, but how unlucky he was to be with her underneath about one and a half feet on snow. Zoro looked at her face, he began to memorize every feature. He stared at her hair, her beautiful hair, her eyes, the eyes, which make her who she is. He looked down at her mouth, his eyes widened, it wasn't moving! He quickly looked at her chest, that wasn't moving either!

Zoro tried to reach his beloved Nami as she suffocated right in front of him, he shouted her whilst trying to crawl to her. It was no good! Zoro constantly shouted Nami's name as she drifted of to heaven, into the light!

Zoro breathed heavily, looked around the hut and saw in the corner a note, it read…

Zoro 

_Loves _

_Nami_

…and underneath that he saw…

Nami 

_Loves _

_Zoro_

Zoro smiled and closed his eyes, to join Nami on her way to heaven… 

"Till death do us part" he muttered and closed his eyes.

- - -

- - -

Three days later:

Luffy and Chopper walked through the woods, Luffy was calling Zoro's name searching for him.

"I wonder where they sheltered through the storm," Chopper said gazing around. Luffy looked at him "I dunno, we split everyone up to find shelter. Robin and Usopp found our ship, you and me found a house where we were treated to cookies and tea…" Luffy licked his lips "…and we don't know were they got to" he says frowning.

"I hope they are all rite" chopper says in a worry.

"LOOK!" Luffy exclaims. He points at a heap of snow. Chopper follows his gaze to see a heap of snow and some wood showing through, it was a hut of some sort. "Zoro and Nami might be in there…" chopper says and runs after Luffy who was already heading in that direction "… I just hope that we aren't too late!" he says sprinting after Luffy.

_A/N:_

_I hoped that you liked it; I am going to write one more chapter! Then I might write a follow on, please R&R and tell me if you think that is should write a follow on…_

_Please may I have another 5 reviews before I write my nest chapter (that's a total of 25)_

**Thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Death by Nature:**

A/N:

As far as I know, you all like the story so far… Do you want me to make a sequel? Or not? If you all want me to, I will… Please review to tell me if you want a sequel!

Luffy began digging; ripping bits of wood from the hut, Luffy had to wear gloves for the wood was freezing. Chopper was doing the same; he had morphed and was digging with his front legs and flicking the snow through his hind legs, making a ditch, searching for their friends.

Two hours had passed, Luffy had made a hole in the roof of the hut, chopper had dug a lot (he was almost as far as the window) They were both working a lot slower as their energy had reduced and were both thirsty and hungry (well, Luffy was hungry). Luffy was becoming colder and luckily, Chopper had a nice snugly, warm coat.

Luffy finally had made a hole big enough for Chopper to fit through, Chopper gladly jumped into the hut (after de-morphing), searching for their friends.

It was dark in the hut, very dark, Chopper couldn't see a thing, he clambered around the hut feeling the walls, guiding him to Zoro and Nami. Suddenly Chopper hit his head on something, he jumped and fell back landing on his ass, he accidentally put his hand into some sort of liquid, he prayed it wasn't blood. Once he had stood up he felt for the thing that he had walked in to, he soon realized that it was a lantern, without stalling he re-lit it. Everything turned light, he felt as if he had been blind for decades and scientists had finally found a cure to heal him. He could see. Chopper turned around to see a tiny scratch on the wall.

"What the…?" He questioned walking towards it. He knelt down at the carvings and saw two notes, they read.

Zoro

Loves

Nami

…and the other read…

Nami

Loves

Zoro

Chopper stared at them, gasping. It wasn't long before he realised that Nami and Zoro were together.

Chopper remembered the liquid which he had put his hand in, he realised the lantern to his hand and saw some sort of white liquid, it was sticky, Chopper experimented with it, he smelt it and tasted it.

"YUK!" He shouted spitting it back out, he whipped it off and carried on with the search. "Tastes salty" he remarked.

Finally he found them, Nami was against a wall, and Zoro was on the floor, putting the lantern down, Chopper quickly set to work.

"I've found them!" He shouts to Luffy.

"Great, I will be down in a minute!" Luffy shouts back, beginning to rip the wood again, making a bigger hole for him.

Chopper set to work on Zoro and began giving him oxygen; he was freezing Chopper thought, beginning to get Zoro into the recovery position.

Once Zoro was breathing, but still unconscious, he set to work on Nami, He began to give her oxygen as he had done for Zoro, He felt her stomach… waiting for the Lungs to participate with him. His hand began to shake as he felt her stomach, she was breathing, but he still shook, he was shocked.

"She's …" he was interrupted by Luffy jumping down with a bang. "What's happening dock?" Luffy asked.

"They are both in a very bad state" Chopper replied, "Get them back to the boat, most of my medicine is there." He ordered. Luffy didn't wait, he grabbed them both, jumped out of the hole and darted for the boat. Chopper followed (deciding not to tell Luffy, or the crew about the note on the wall of the hut), still bewildered about what he had found out about Nami… He muttered to himself.

"Not only is Nami pregnant!" He said… "…But she has a disease… A disease which could turn her, and her baby into some kind of freak…a mutant!" Chopper finished running after Luffy to the ship. To rescue his friends, and their baby.

**THE END**

A/N:

I hoped that you liked my story, that was the end… it is so sad…

I would still like you to review, and tell me if you liked the last chapter, but more importantly, if you would like me to write a sequel to this story.

If you would like me to write a sequel please tell me, I will write it in about a months time.

While you are waiting… You could read an amazing story called…

"Freak like me"

Summary: "hehe hope u like it, I wont ruin it by telling you what its about ill just say this fanfic was inspired by doom and half life"

Please read that story, it's a horror, rated T, please read, wrote by Zuffy!

Thank you


End file.
